Cold Hearts and Shipping Containers
by Themer101
Summary: Brittney knows that theres problems between three of her freinds and the newly recuited Viola. after consullting with Peirce and finding his issue, Brittney moves on to the bigger problems. Zimos doesn't like the fact that he's missed her, but he does.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Oh My gosh it's been to long. I had a serious case of writers block there. I'd start something and not be able to finish it. Finaly got a chapter done. Okay, so This is a Zimos Viola make up story. It set not long after Vi joins. I own Devyn and Zeena but Brittney and Tyson belong to a-bot_vs_d-con and Destroyu-23. All right so ya Brittney knows that theres someing odd with Peirce, Zimos, and Shaundi but she doesn't know what. Later s out and knows that she can 'Fix' ine of their problems and thats exactly what she does. Review and Rate Please! Feed back is very helpful!

* * *

Cold Hearts and Shipping Crates

Brittney had had enough. She didn't understand Shaundi problem. Or Zimos's. But mostly Shaundi's. Pierce had asked why she was even surprised by her attitude towards the new girl. So what if she use to be on Phillip Loren's right hand? Just by looking at her, Brit could tell the only thing going through her thoughts was revenge, and through her soul, deep sadness. What ever had happened to Viola DeWynter had sliced her cleaner then any bullet through the heart could dream of.

Tyson obviously knew this. He may be hard headed, a dick, asshole, and many many many other things. Including a good leader. He would NEVER put his Saints in danger. Not unless everyone agreed it was for the better. Brittney was proud to be his third. And she had thought that Shaundi was proud to be one of the main contributors to the Saints and would respect Tyson's diss-ion.

'No that couldn't be it.' Brittney thought. She was trying to drown out Pierce's singing. 'Shaundi would take a bullet for a rookie if needed. Its not disrespect. It had to be something more...' Personal. Viola must have been missing with her during her time as a Morning Star! That Explained Shaundi's behavior at least. 'Maybe' Brittney thought. 'Maybe I should help make amends.' Brittney turned off her Attrazione's stereo, cutting Pierce off mid-verse.

"Hey! Girl! Un-Cool!" Pierce shrieked. He began reaching for the radio nob only to have his fingers brutishly pulled back.

"Don t touch that fucking dial." Brittney warned, letting go of Pierces now swollen fingures. She waited for him to get comfortable, Pierce was trying to wedge himself as far into the corner of his seat as he could. "Did DeWynter do something to Shaun in the past? Do they have unfinished shit to sort out?" Brittney asked calmly.

"Well... Yeah. Didn't anyone tell you?" Peirce asked in a sad, quite voice. He studied her quickly. " What were you told about Johnny's death?"

"I was told that it was on Loren's plane. He got locked in or something. Tyson said this happened before he called me in."

"Okay so your partially right. But by the time he was looked in that plane, there was roughly six people in still breathing, half of which was in the storage area. Only Loren and the DeWynter sisters were able to get to him." Pierce explained. Brittney pondered this for a few minutes before nodding.

"What about you? Why are you... limiting facetime with Viola?"

"Oh she just scares me is all. I mean, Kenzie isn't anymore friendly to her than me so she must not be that bad right?" Pierce mumbled. Then he scowled as Brittney burst out laughing. "What the hell do you find so fucking amusing?"

"Your a fucking pansy!" Brittney belted out. Pierce thumped her on the head and turned on the radio. 'Well that's two stories. Just Zimos now. Doesn't seem fair that their triple teaming her thought.' Brittney wasn't a fan of fight's with in the game. A little scrummage here and there was fine but if it was big like this, she liked to fix it. About half hour passed before Brittney dropped Pierce off at the bar he left his car at. As soon as he got in and started his engines, she headed to Zimos's pad.

* * *

Alright, first chapter done. next chapter is Zimos giving his shpeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, heres chapter two. Sorry my writing and posting has been slow, theres been alot going on latley. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

The drive to Zi's place had been quite enough. Only three cars fully exploded and one got squished. The Attrazione pulled into Zimos's car wash shop. Brittney got out and headed up to his apartment. No one really ever bothers to knock anymore. Except at Kenzi's place. Mourn the poor unfortunate ass hole who didn't when dropping off a package. Point being that everyone is as close as close can be so Brittney just walked in. "Hey Zi!" She yelled out.

"What?" The pimp walked out of the kitchen area. "Oh! Hhheeyyy Giirlllllll. How have you been bbbaabbee?" His auto tune voice squeaked as he gave her a hug.

"Meh no complaints. And you?" Brittney asked politely. She really wanted to get this over and done with. She had a tenancy to kill the really slutty hoes back at her crib and Zimos's hoes knew it so they liked to stare at her accusingly when she came over. It made her uncomfortable. Zimos indicated to the sofa and they sat.

"I've been better. Now what can I do for you? Oh wait! Don't teelllll me. You need another order right? How many Bitches you kill this week?" Zi Scoffed in annoyance.

"Only four! Get off my fucking case ass wipe! That's not even remotely the reason I'm here!" Brittney yelled.

"Oh, my bad." Zi Chuckled. "Then maybe you came to pay me the money your playtoy owes me?" He said with a small head tilt.

"No that's not it eithe... What the FUCK was Devyn doing here! Oh he is so shot when I see him."

"Maybe you should ask him why first babe. I'm out of ideas as to why you'd be here."

"I just wanted to know what your deal is with Viola." Brittney rubbed the bridge of her nose. Devyn was in a world of suck ass when she saw him. He better have a good fucking reason to be doing business with Zimos. The pimp in question got up and walked over to his picture on the wall and stared at it.

"You know how it is. Her and her sister locked me up in a fucking pony show, or have you forgotten." He said bitterly. He suddenly looked a lot older to Brittney. He also seemed a lot crabbier. Come on! He'd joke about that at times and with certain people! Why was she getting the cold shoulder now? Of all times. He was being an ass and asking stupid questions when she got in.

"Well, why'd they lock you up? If you were simply competition, they'd just kill you without a second thought." Brittney replied snidely. She was trying to keep a smug look off her face. That was a direct question and since two of the people that are evolved in the conversation weren't known for just goofing off or doing something for the fun of it, there really wasn't that many escape routes.

"Girl, why the hell do you even care so much? You're digging up shit that was buried and put to rest. Know if you're quite done walking up the dead, I have pickups and deliveries to set up." Zimos's voice chirped.

"I care because people are hurting and that's hurting the Saints. I need more information so I can fix the fucking problem."

Zimos sighed. "And what _IISSS_ the prooobbblem exactly?" He asked in his normal tune. He sat back down and relaxed slightly. He still looked fluster but more approachable. Brittney didn't think the question would affect him that much. So she'd start simple.

"People, including you, have been treating Viola poorly. I understand that she's use to be a fucking Morning Star, but she proved her alliance was true. Tyson trusts her and that alone should be enough. Plus, I can tell she very distracted and distraught about something. I don't think it's fair to gang up on someone when there like that. I figured out Pierce's issue and that's simple and an easy fix, But Shaundi's issue is a little trickier. So the plan is to fix Pierce's and your problem and hopefully you'll back me up when I confront Shaun later." There. Brittney had spilled her master plan.

Zimos had listened intently the entire time, keeping mental notes. One, he wasn't going to denied he HAD been purposely rude to her, only a little more the usual. Most Saints were doing that though, but Viola would reply no different. Her come backs, were witty and to the point as usual. And she did prove her alliance during the end of the S.T.A.G war. She even told Tyson that he should a set his forces on Killbane, instead of dividing up the gang to save them. Shaundi of course had flipped shit when she said it but fuck her, she's still standing. Now, he was going to have to ask Ty if he really did trust her, that might be him testing her. But what really struck Zimos, was when Brittney pointed out that she was distraught and distracted. Why would she? She seemed fine plus it took a lot to move her like that. Zimos couldn't help being curious and wondering what happened. He caught himself too late.

Zimos stood up faster than intended and waved slightly, before heading to the kitchen and grabbing some ice water. "And what, exactly can iiiii doo to hheeelllpp you?" Zimos asked after downing the glass.

* * *

How was that? I didnt spend to much time editing this chapter so sorry if theres stupid mistakes. Comment and Review!


End file.
